Puzzle Of Memory
by Aki Kadaoga
Summary: Fanfic NARSIS! Potongan kenangan akan kisah cinta saya dan Kadaj, muncul beberapa OC. Setiap chapter langsung tamat. Tidak direkomendasikan bagi yang anti OC, anti romance yang lebay atau anti kenarsisan seorang author..
1. Dead Man's Lawn

Setting : Bogor (Indonesia) tahun 2005

_Disclaimer_ : Kadaj adalah karakter buatan Square Enix untuk CG movie Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. Aku hanya meminjamnya untuk kepuasan pribadi saja.

_Genre _: Romance (bisa dibilang begitu)

_Warnings_ : - OOC, rada lebay

- Fanfic narsis, author ada dalam cerita

- terdapat beberapa bahasa mandarin, "_Ba ba" _dibaca "Pa pa", "_Ma ma" _dibaca "Ma ma". Sedangkan "_Ge" _(kakak laki-laki) dibaca "Ke" seperti saat kita mengucapkan kata "tant**e**".

_Prologue _: Kami sekeluarga, minus kakak laki-lakiku yang sedang kuliah di Taiwan, pindah dari Jepang ke Indonesia karena suatu hal.. Walaupun agak sulit, perlahan aku mulai bisa beradaptasi. Namun hari-hari yang damai itu musanah begitu sebuah kecelakaan menimpa kami. Dan Kou _G_e, kakak laki-lakiku, seakan menghilang dan tak peduli padaku.

**Dead man's lawn**

Aku bisa terbang! Benar-benar terbang! Tubuhku terasa ringan, terasa bebas seperti burung yang baru saja lepas dari sangkar. Tapi...bukankah beberapa detik yang lalu aku masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit? Apakah ini mimpi? Ya, pasti mimpi.

Kulihat padang rumput dengan hamparan bunga zephirantes berwarna putih di bawah sana. Cantik sekali.

"WAAA....!!!" spontan aku menjerit saat tubuhku tiba-tiba meluncur dengan cepat.

BRUGG !! Tubuhku jatuh bedebam di atas tanah miring yang ditumbuhi rumput tebal, lalu berguling-guling ke bawah sampai akhirnya terhenti di atas hamparan bunga yang tadi kulihat saat terbang.

"Aduduh..." aku meringis kesakitan. Sambil duduk kubersihkan badanku dari rumput dan daun-daun yang tersangkut.

Eh? Unn... benarkah ini mimpi? Rasa sakit akibat jatuh tadi benar-benar nyata. Kuhirup udara dalam-dalam sampai paru-paruku penuh dengan udara sejuk. Aku juga bisa mencium bau rumput yang segar. Aku jadi semakin yakin kalau ini semua bukan mimpi. Tapi... tidak mungkin aku bisa terbang, kan? Hal seperti itu hanya terjadi di mimpi. Urgh, tapi tidak mungkin orang yang sedang bermimpi bisa sadar kalau dirinya sedang berada di dunia mimpi. Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Argh... aku jadi bingung!

"_Daijoubu ka_?" sebuah suara terdengar dari atas kepalaku, membuatku menoleh. Dan tepat saat itu mataku menangkap sebentuk wajah cantik bermata hijau tepat di depan hidungku.

"GYAAA..!!"

Spontan aku langsung melompat, menjauh darinya. Dadaku berdegup kencang. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar detaknya yang tidak beraturan.

"Hahahaha...." orang itu malah tertawa, keras sekali dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun! Kontan mataku melotot galak.

Cowok itu malah mendekatiku, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, kemudian... Ukh, segera kugeser pantatku ke arah belakang sebelum kejadian tadi terulang lagi. Dia malah tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya terjulur ke atas kepalaku. Tentu saja aku langsung menghindar.

"Jangan bergerak!" perintahnya. Kurasakan dia menarik-narik sesuatu dari rambutku. Ternyata hanya beberapa helai daun. Pasti tadi tersangkut waktu aku jatuh menggelinding tadi.

"_Kawaii na_," gumamnya sambil menghamburkan daun-daun di tangannya. Dengan santainya dia duduk di sampingku. Kugeser posisi dudukku, sedikit menjauh darinya. Diam-diam aku meliriknya beberapa kali. Dia... cowok cantik dengan rambut keperakan sebatas leher dan poni menutupi matanya. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, dibalut kemeja putih. Sepertinya bukan orang Jepang asli.

"Hei, _daijoubu_?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Eh? _Hai. Arigatou._"

Sepi. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara.

"_Anata dare?_" tanya kami berbarengan. Lalu kami saling diam lagi. Lama. Ah, kira-kira apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, ya?

"Kadaj." Akhirnya dia buka suara. Sayangnya aku yang sedang bengong tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya, dan akhirnya hanya kujawab, "Hah?"

"Kadaj _desu_. _O namae wa?"_

"Eh, Kadaoga Aki _desu._"

"Aki-chan. Nama yang bagus."

Aku meliriknya sebentar. Orang ini agak tidak sopan, menyebut namaku dan ditambah dengan _chan, _padahal kami baru saja saling kenal. Tapi sudahlah, bukan maslah besar kan? Lagipula dia sendiri menyebut nama depannya. Kadaj, nama yang aneh. Aku tambah yakin kalau dia bukan orang Jepang asli. Mungkin keturunan.

"Ah, _arigatou._" Diam-diam aku tersenyum sendiri. Jarang sekali ada orang yang memuji namaku.

" Sepertinya orang tuamu sangat menyukai musim gugur. Apa kau juga menyukai musim gugur, hmp?"

"Eh? Ngg.. tidak juga. Aku suka semua musim. Masing-masing punya keindahan tersendiri." Kulihat cowok itu mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Sayang sekali di sini tidak ada keindahan seperti itu."

Hoh, begitu rupanya. Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong soal tempat ini, sebenarnya aku ada di mana?

"Ini tempat apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa ya? _The Dead Man's Lawn_, mungkin."

"_NANI?! _Maksudnya ini tempat untuk orang yang sudah mati?"

"Ya~ semacam itu lah."

Kutengok kanan, kiri, depan dan belakangku. Hanya ada hamparan rumput dan bunga yang luas sejauh mata memandang.

"Kadaju-san..."

"Jangan pakai '-san'!"

"Ya, baiklah. Umm... apa kau..."

"Sudah mati?" Dia memotong kalimatku, kemudian tersenyum. "Sepertinya begitu," lanjutnya.

Tubuhku langsung lemas. Otakku sepertinya beku. Kosong. Kutarik kedua lututku lalu kupeluk erat-erat. Ah, di sini sepi. Begitu sepi seperti di pemakaman. _Dead man's Lawn_, padang rumput milik orang mati. Apakah aku juga sudah mati?

"Kadaj..."

"Hm?"

"Boleh tidak aku tinggal di sini, bersamamu?"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau _kan_ belum mati."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Entah. Hanya tahu saja."

Kuhela napas pelan. "Hidup atau mati bagiku sama saja!" ujarku datar.

"_Hontou ni_? Kedengarannya putus asa sekali. Apa yang membuatmu bosan hidup, hm?" Tanyanya sambil menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah hamparan bunga-bunga.

"Aku...takut," gumamku lirih. "Aku takut menjalani hidup ini seorang diri."

Kadaj malah tertawa. "Coba lihat tempat ini! Tidak ada apapun selain pepohonan dan angin. Bahkan serangga pun tidak ingin hidup di sini. Kalau Kau mati, kau tentu akan sendirian. Orang-orang yang Kau sayangi...semuanya tidak ada. Hanya akan ada dirimu dan rasa sepi."

Tiba-tiba mataku terasa panas. Aku terdiam, lama. Dia juga diam. Matanya masih tertuju ke suatu tempat di depan sana. Sesekali angin sejuk datang menyapu wajahku.

"Rasanya menyakitkan mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat menyadari bahwa aku sekarang sendirian. Orang yang kutahu masih hidup, yang kupikir akan menjadi sandaranku, bahkan tidak peduli padaku." Ujarku akhirnya, dengan suara serak dan tenggorokan tercekat. Bulir air mata meleleh di pipiku saat mengingat Kou _Ge_, kakakku satu-satunya sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda akan menjengukku. Cepat-cepat aku menyekanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Tapi bukan berarti Kau bisa menyerah pada kematian begitu saja." Kadaj tersenyum pahit. "Pulanglah! Masih banyak orang yang menunggumu," lanjutnya. Mata hijaunya yang indah menatapku dengan lembut. Tapi aku tidak bisa kembali, setidaknya sampai aku bertemu _ba ba _dan _ma ma._

"Kalau kau memang sudah mati, seharusnya _ba ba _dan _ma ma_ juga ada di sini, kan? Mereka pasti ada di sini, di suatu tempat. Aku..aku akan mencarinya!" Buru-buru aku bangkit, kemudian berlari tanpa arah yang jelas.

"_Ba! Ma!_" kukeluarkan semua sisa tenagaku untuk berteriak memanggil mereka. "_Ba ba..ma ma..!! _Kalian di mana?"

Kudengar suara langkah kaki di belakangku. Aku tahu itu Kadaj.

"_Ba...!! Ma..!!_" kuhentikan langkahku sebentar, kemudian berteriak lagi sambil berharap mereka benar-benar berada di tempat ini. _Kamisama, _tolonglah.

"Tidak ada orang lain di sini selain kita."

"Tidak mungkin! _Ba ba _dan _ma ma _pasti di sini. Kalau...kalau saja itu benar, aku bisa bersama mereka selamanya."

Di depanku ada tanah yang cukup tinggi, seperti bukit kecil. Di puncaknya terdapat sebatang pohon sakura yang besar dan rindang. Kuseret kakiku, berlari menaiki gundukan tanah yang landai itu, kemudian berhenti tepat di bawah pohon dengan napas terputus-putus. Kupikir mungkin saja aku bisa melihat tempat ini secara keseluruhan. Mungkin aku bisa melihat mereka dari sini. Benar kan?

Kusapu semua sudut padang rumput itu dengan mataku, jengkal demi jengkal. Kuamati setiap benda-benda yang menyerupai manusia di kejauhan, meskipun ternyata aku selalu tertipu mataku sendiri. Tidak! Aku tidak mau menelan kekecewaan untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tidak mau!

Lututku lemas. Aku berjongkok di antara alang-alang dengan bunga-bunganya yang seperti kapas. _Ba...ma..._kalian dimana?

"Sudah kubilang di sini tidak ada orang lain selain kita. Maksudku, selain diriku. Kau seharusnya tidak ada di sini."

"_Uso, ne_?"

"Aki-_chan.._"

"Mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkan aku begitu saja, kan?" bentakku kesal. Oh iya, pohon! Kalau aku memanjat pohon, pandanganku akan lebih luas, bukan? Segera aku bangkit, memandangi pohon itu sebentar kemudian memegangi batangnya yang keras.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya kaget.

Kunaikkan kakiku ke bagian yang menyembul di batang pohon, mungkin sisa dahan patah. Kuangkat tubuhku dengan susah payah, dan berhasil. Letak dahan itu tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga aku tidak terlalu kesulitan menaikinya. Pijakanku cukup kuat untuk menahan beban tubuhku. Aku diam sebentar sambil bersiap-siap memanjat lagi.

"Hentikan! Turun dari situ!"

"Tidak!" bentakku menolak.

"Kubilang turun!" Kadaj menarik pinggangku, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan peganganku terlepas. Beruntung, Kadaj menyanggaku hingga kami berdua tidak sampai jatuh berguling-guling.

"Bodoh!" ujarnya pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli!" geramku, sambil berbalik ke arah pohon itu lagi. Tiba-tiba Kadaj mendekapku dari belakang, mengunci tubuhku hingga tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sudah cukup, hentikan!" bisiknya di telingaku.

"A..aku.." suaraku terdengar bergetar.

"Sudah saatnya berhenti membohongi diri sendiri. Hadapilah kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah mati, sedangkan kau masih hidup."

Pandanganku tertutup air mata yang akan segera tumpah. Buru-buru kuseka sudut mataku.

"Menangislah. Menangis saja sampai kau puas!" ujarnya seraya melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi melingkar di leherku. Matanya menerawang, entah memikirkan apa.

"Banyak orang yang justru ingin hidup lebih lama," gumamnya. Aku menangis sejadinya sampai tenggorokanku sakit, seolah tidak akan pernah berhenti. Kurasakan bahuku berguncang-guncang.

"Banyak orang yang impiannya terhenti karena kematian lebih dulu menjemputnya. Bersyukurlah bahwa Kau masih memiliki nyawa," ujarnya sambil menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu sebenarnya kau belum siap untuk mati. Karena itu, pulanglah! Sudah waktunya kau bangun dari tidur panjangmu. Bertahanlah, lalu lakukan apa yang ingin Kau lakukan!"

Kubuka kedua mataku. Ah, ternyata aku masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Aku masih berada di rumah sakit, dan masih bernapas.

.● ●.

November 2005

Sudah empat bulan sejak kejadian naas itu, tapi Kou _Ge _belum pernah sekali pun menjengukku. Menelepon pun tidak pernah! Apa dia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli padaku? Kuhela napas, kesal.

Sudah sore, aku baru saja selesai bekerja. Restoran Jepang yang berada di Jalan Padjajaran itu ternyata bersedia menerimaku bekerja di sana. Untuk menghemat, setiap hari aku berjalan kaki dari tempat kerja ke terminal bus. Dari situ aku bisa naik angkutan umum sampai ke rumah. Tidak apa, aku sangat menikmati suasana sepanjang jalan raya itu. Ramai memang, tapi pohon-pohon besar di sepanjang jalan membuat udara menjadi sejuk. Apalagi di seberang trotoar tempatku berjalan sekarang terdapat hutan buatan yang sangat besar, namanya Bogor Botanical Garden. Aku sempat berwisata ke sana beberapa kali, bersama teman kerjaku.

Aku suka sekali memandangi dahan yang bercabang-cabang dengan indahnya, entah bagaimana itu selalu mengingatkankaku pada sebuah mimpi aneh saat di rumah sakit dulu. Mimpi tentang seorang pemuda yang menyemangatiku untuk terus hidup. Seorang pemuda berambut perak dan memiliki mata hijau yang sangat indah. Dengan bodohnya aku melupakan nama orang itu. Hm, seandainya aku bisa pulang ke Jepang, apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Ah, bodoh! Dia kan sudah mati.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Oh, ada pesan masuk. Setelah membaca pesan itu, aku segera berlari ke terminal bus seperti sedang dikejar setan. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang. Aku benar-benar ingin sampai di rumah secepatnya!

.● ●.

Kou _Ge_ mengirimiku tiket pesawat. Dalam suratnya dia hanya menyuruhku kembali ke Jepang minggu ini juga. Tidak ada penjelasan kenapa dia menghilang selama ini. Tidak ada permintaan maaf atas ketidakberadaannya selama aku di rumah sakit, sampai aku sembuh sekarang.

Aku benar-benar membencinya! Tapi...aku juga merindukannya. Sangat, sangat merindukannya. Karena itulah aku tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk memenuhi permintaannya.

__________OWARI__________

Jonggol, 06 Oktober 2008

Kadaoga Aki

Author's note:

Huaaaaahhhh...akhirnya selesai juga setelah seharian ngekhayal n ngebayangin tiap adegannya, trus ngetik, trus bete, trus maen spider solitaire, trus mikir lagi, ngbayangin lagi, ngetik lagi, mentok lagi, maen spider solitaire lagi, teruuusss kaya gitu sampe stres!

**Fakta : ** Saya asli orang Bogor, belum pernah sekalipun pergi ke Jepang apalagi klo sampe PINDAH DARI JEPANG. Itu ga mungkin banget!


	2. Hanabi

Disclaimer : aku hanya meminjam character dari Final fantasy VII : advent Children yang adalah ciptaan daripada Square enix. Aku hanya bisa mengklaim fic ini saja.

Setting : Honjo City dan Shibuya, tahun baru 2006 dan tahun baru 2007  
Guest Stars : Yazoo, dan Loz (yah, meskipun Loz Cuma lewat doang, sih!^-^;)

Warning: - Ada beberapa bahasa mandarin, liat e_ndnote _aja, okeh?

Buat yang ga suka romance, lebih baik tidak usah membaca karena kalimatnya banyak yang beracun

Narsis, author muncul bersama OC lain, seperti: Kouji/ Kou _Ge_ (kakak cowokku), Yuyu (teman aku dan Kou _Ge_), Shuko.

HANABI

**31 Desember 2007**

Sudah satu tahun berlalu. Tapi kotak kembang api itu masih kusimpan dengan baik. Begitu juga dengan kenangannya. Sayang, kenangan itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi. Cowok berambut perak itu tidak akan ada di sini lagi, menemaniku seperti tahun lalu.

.● ●.

**30 Desember 2006**

Sebentar lagi tahun baru! Tidak terasa satu tahun berlalu begitu cepat dan lusa kalendar di rumahku pasti sudah diganti dengan yang baru. Seperti biasa, aku ke kantor pos mengirimkan kartu ucapan untuk tiga sahabatku. Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka. Tapi... rasanya aku belum siap bertemu mereka. Keadaan keluargaku baru saja stabil. Aku rasa bertemu dengan tiga orang terdekatku akan membuatku ambruk lagi. Aku tidak tahu, entah kenapa kalau dihibur malah jadi makin sedih. Tapi aku pasti pergi menemui mereka, suatu saat.

Masih siang. Tidak ada salahnya aku jalan-jalan sebentar ke Shibuya, mencari sesuatu untuk kuhadiahkan pada Kakak, Yuyu dan… tentu saja Kadaj! Hehehe… aku selalu terrsenyum sendiri kalau membicarakan cowok satu itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membuatkan syal untuknya. Sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam hal rajut-merajut. Mungkin karena tanganku sudah terlalu sering kupakai utuk menghajar cowok-cowok bandel di kelasku.

Yup! Setelah berputar-putar akhirnya aku menemukan sarung tangan wol berwarna kuning yang hangat untuk Yuyu, dan sebuah topi berwarna putih untuk kakakku. Untuk Kadaj...entahlah, masih bingung. Dia tidak pernah kelihatan menginginkan suatu benda tertentu. Lagi pula orang sekaya dia mana mungkin punya sesuatu yang belum terpenuhi. Semua kebutuhannya, keinginannya, pasti dengan mudah dia dapatkan. Hah, aku jadi pusing sendiri! Kuhela napasku, suntuk.

Brukk!! Seseorang menubrukku tiba-tiba dan menumpahkan es kopi ke bajuku. Padahal ini baju kesayanganku, dan warnanya putih bersih! Tubuhku terjerembab di trotoar. Tidak ada yang lecet sih, cuma sedikit kaget. Ukh, mimpi apa aku semalam sampai-sampai harus terjatuh di depan banyak orang seperti ini?

"Ah, _shitsurei shimashita_!" seorang gadis seumuranku membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf sambil membereskan belanjaanku yang berserakan.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa!"

"Aduh, bajumu jadi kotor. Maaf, maafkan aku! Aku memang ceroboh!" gadis itu jadi panik sendiri. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma kotor sedikit, kok."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Aku tetap bersalah dan harus bertanggung jawab."

"He? Tidak perlu repot-repot begitu! Ini cuma masalah kecil."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Um, bagaimana kalau kubelikan baju baru?"

"HAH?!" Mana ada orang yang dengan mudahnya membelikan baju untuk orang yang baru dikenal hanya karena menumpahkan es kopi? Apa gadis ini terlalu kaya sampai-sampai bingung bagaimana cara menghabiskan uangnya?

"Tidak, tidak usah. Terima kasih."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya Aku minta maaf?"

"Sudah kumaafkan, kok!" Aduh, Aku jadi makin bingung. Orang-orang melihat ke arah kami, membuatku risih. Argh! Aku ingin menghilang!

Tiba-tiba di kejauhan kulihat sosok yang kukenal. Itu Kadaj! Dia bersama dua orang pria yang...apa ya? Ah, aku baru sadar kalau rambut mereka...mirip. Mereka berambut perak, sama seperti Kadaj. Yang satu berambut panjang dan yang satu lagi berambut pendek. Aku merasa di antara Kadaj dan dua pria itu ada hubungan tertentu. Keluarga, mungkin? Kadaj nyaris tidak pernah bilang apa-apa soal keluarganya. Tentang ayahnya pun dia hanya menceritakan satu kali. Seorang pria yang tidak pernah dia panggil "ayah".

Mereka bertiga masuk ke sebuah restauran di seberang jalan! Ah, aku ini kenapa sih? Mungkin saja mereka mau membicarakan bisnis sambil makan siang, kan? Kenapa aku jadi heboh sendiri? Tapi, aku jadi ingin melihat sosok Kadaj saat bekerja. Pasti _kakkoii_ sekali!

"_Ano_..."

"Eh?" Aduh, karena terlalu memperhatikan Kadaj, aku jadi lupa pada gadis di depanku.

"Dari tadi kau terus memperhatikan restauran itu. Kebetulan sekali aku belum makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

"Ke sana? Tidak mau." Aku menggeleng-geleng cepat. Harga makanan-minuman di situ kan selangit.

"Aku yang traktir. Ayo!"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ayolah!" Gadis berambut ikal sebahu itu menyeretku dengan paksa. Sementara aku sendiri kebingungan, antara perasaan sungkan dan keinginan untuk bertemu Kadaj.

Suasana di restoran Prancis itu nyaman sekali. Ada sekat-sekat yang memisahkan setiap meja dari meja lain sehingga pembicaraan yang penting tidak akan didengar orang lain. Tapi saat kami berjalan mencari tempat duduk, aku melihatnya! Kadaj, bersama dua pria tadi, duduk sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Aku tertegun, memperhatikan wajah Kadaj yang terlihat serius. Sesekali Kadaj melirik ke arah lain, seperti sedang memastikan tidak ada yang mengintip mereka. Aku mundur sedikit, menyembunyikan tubuhku di balik tanaman hias yang tingginya melebihi tinggi badanku.

Pria berambut pendek menunjukkan selembar foto. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kadaj langsung menjadi tegang. Ada apa, Kadaj-kun? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan di situ?

Kadaj mengeluarkan pistol dari saku coatnya! Dia meletakkan pistol itu di meja, lalu berdiri dan sepertinya mau pergi. Tapi pria berambut panjang itu menahannya dan berhasil membuatnya duduk kembali.

"Ayo, kita ke sebelah sana!" ajak gadis tadi. Kami berjalan agak ke bagian dalam, kemudian duduk di kursi yang baru saja dipesan gadis itu.

"Mau makan apa?" tanyanya ramah.

"Um, terserah." Aku tidak bisa fokus. Pikiranku terus tertuju pada Kadaj. Jangan-jangan dia mau melakukan "itu" lagi! Perasaanku tidak enak

"Maaf, aku harus pulang. Terima kasih, Kau baik sekali. Tapi, sekali lagi, Aku harus pulang. Permisi."

"_Chotto matte kudasai!_" Aku sudah berdiri dan hendak melangkah pergi, tapi tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menangis.

"Namaku Masaharu Shuko. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnku. Tapi... tidak ada satupun yang ingat hal itu. Aku...tidak punya teman. Karena itu, maukah kau duduk dan menemaniku sebentar saja?" Wajahnya tertunduk dalam-dalam. Matanya menekuri lantai yang bersih.

Akhirnya aku duduk juga. "Kalau begitu, aku akan jadi teman pertamamu. Kadaoga Aki _desu_." Kuulurkan tanganku. "_Tanjoubi omedetou _Shu-ko_-_chan!"

Gadis itu mendongak, kemudian menyambut uluran tanganku dengan senyum terkembang dan mata yang bersinar. "_Arigatou_."

.● ●.

Sudah tanggal 31 Desember. Semua orang sudah benar-benar berlibur untuk merayakan tahun baru. Tapi Kakak dan Yuyu masih saja sibuk bekerja. Dasar workaholic! Sudah tiga hari ini Kakak tidak pulang ke rumah.

Benar saja, ketika aku tiba mereka masih berkutat dengan sebuah mobil mewah yang entah sedang diapakan. Padahal pekerja lain pasti sedang jalan-jalan bersama keluarga atau orang-orang terdekat mereka.

"Apa kalian tidak lapar? Atau mau makan kunci-kunci, tang, dan segala macamnya itu sekalian dengan mobilnya saja?" sindirku. Kedua orang itu langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Wah, Aki-chan! Akhirnya dirimu datang juga. Aku sudah sangat-sangat-sangaaaatt...lapar!" Yuyu menghampiriku dengan muka berbinar. Seperti biasa, sahabat dekat kakakku itu tidak pernah kehilangan semangatnya. Langsung direbutnya kantong berisi nasi kotak itu dari tanganku.

"Kupikir Kau mau membiarkanku mati kelaparan," ujar Kakak sambil menjejalkan ebi tempura besar ke mulutnya.

"Ide bagus! Lain kali akan kulakukan," jawabku dengan wajah serius. Kakak cuek saja, seperti biasanya. "Kemarin aku berkenalan seorang gadis anak orang kaya yang langsung mentraktirku makan. Aku juga dibelikan cake coklat potongan besar. Tapi, karena Kou _Ge_ tidak pulang, cake itu sudah pindah ke perutku."

"Biar saja. Nanti aku mau beli yang super besar!" sahut Kakak dengan mulut penuh.

"Kakak tidak penasaran pada gadis itu?"

"Kenapa harus penasaran?"

Ukh, jawaban yang biasanya. Dia itu memang lebih penasaran pada mesin daripada seorang gadis. Sepertinya dia akan menikah dengan motornya, si Donburi! Nama yang aneh untuk sebuah motor. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Kou _Ge_ menamai motornya dengan nama itu, entah karena dia amat sangat menyukai makanan itu atau memang _naming sense-_nya yang kelewat payah. Benar-benar tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi.

Aku jadi ingat Shuko, saat di restoran itu.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa aku? Kenapa di sini, kenapa sekarang, kenapa...aku?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu. Aku...aku tidak tahu! Semua orang tidak ada yang benar-benar tulus berteman denganku. Sebagian lainnya memandangku dengan mata penuh kebencian karena iri. Aku...putri tunggal pengusaha kaya yang malang."_

"_Bagaimana kalau tertanya aku juga sama seperti orang-orang itu? Langsung percaya padaku seperti ini, apa Kau tidak takut?"_

"_Aku tidak bilang kalau aku langsung percaya padamu. Aku hanya..."_

"_Seorang gadis putus asa yang tidak tahu lagi harus bicara pada siapa?"_

"_Benar. Rasanya lelah sekali, lalu semuanya keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Maaf, jadi melibatkanmu dalam masalahku."_

Saat itu aku cuma tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Selama kau mempercayaiku, aku akan terus menjadi temanmu. Kau bisa menceritakan masalah apa saja padaku, karena aku temanmu."

Sementara Yuyu dan kakakku makan, aku asyik melihat-lihat. Di sudut ruangan, motor milik Kadaj berdiri dengan gagah. Namanya agak aneh, Bahamut. Motor berwarna hitam itu biasanya mengantarku ke mana saja. Kenapa sekarang malah diparkir di sini? Ah, aku baru sadar, beberapa hari ini Kadaj tidak menggunakan Bahamut lagi. Kenapa ya?

Aku juga mengamati mobil yang sedang mereka otak-atik. Sedan mewah warna hitam, terlihat masih sangat baru. Interiornya juga keren. Di bagian belakang body-nya terdapat ukiran nama.

"Lamborghini. Pasti milik orang kaya." Tebakku yakin.

"Aki-chan belum tahu ya? Itu kan mobil Bos yang baru."

Apa? Ini mobil Kadaj yang baru? Oh iya, mobilnya sudah hancur seminggu yang lalu. Katanya ada sekelompok berandalan yang menghancurkannya saat Kadaj pergi ke Kabukichou. Kadaj sendiri merasa ada orang lain yang memerintahkan preman-preman itu menghancurkan mobilnya. Sekarang kasus itu sedang diselidiki anak buahnya.

"Coba bandingkan dengan yang asli!" ujar Yuyu sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar mobil di dinding. "Mobilnya sekarang jadi terlihat berbeda, kan? Sebenarnya pekerjaan kami sudah selesai sejak kemarin sore, tapi tiba-tiba Bos datang bersama Yazoo-sama, meminta kami sedikit menyentuh si cantik ini," ujar Yuyu sambil menunjuk mobil itu dengan sumpitnya. "Pekerjaannya sederhana sih, cuma memasang NOS supaya bisa dipakai kejar-kejaran, dan memperhalus suaranya saat dalam kecepatan rendah agar bisa dipakai untuk pengintaian. Catnya juga kuganti jadi hitam, biar bisa disembunyikan kalau malam. Warna aslinya sih abu-abu..."

"Yuyu! _Omoi_." Suara kakak terdengar dingin.

"_Nan da to_? Kejar-kejaran, pengintaian, apa maksudnya? Memangnya Kadaj mau melakukan 'itu' lagi?" tanyaku cemas.

Mereka diam. Kakak tidak mau menjawab sedangkan Yuyu malah melakukan gerakan "mengunci mulut" dengan tangannya.

"_Ge_! Sebenarnya..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, jangan khawatir!" nada suara Kakak sudah normal lagi. Tapi aku tidak puas dengan itu! Aku...

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah lain masuk ke halaman, lalu berhenti di depan pintu bengkel yang super besar. Kedua pintu Jaguar itu terbuka, dan munculah dua orang yang tidak asing bagiku. Kadaj dan...orang itu, pria berambut panjang yang kulihat kemarin!

"Bagaimana mobilnya?" tanyanya.

"Tinggal mendapat sentuhan terakhir. Setelah itu, semua beres seperti yang Anda minta." Ujar Kakak yang baru saja selesai makan.

"_Sou ka_?" Pria anggun itu tersenyum puas. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia menyadari kehadiranku. "Hm, gadis ini..."

"Oh, ini adikku."

PLETAKK!!

"Aduh! _Itai desu yo_!" protesku. Dasar Kakak, seenaknya saja menjitak kepala orang.

"Jangan bengong saja. Perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Ah, iya maaf! Kadaoga Aki _desu, doozo yoroshiku_." Aku sedikit membungkuk.

"Panggil saja aku Yazoo," jawab orang itu sambil mengulum sebuah senyuman penuh arti. Tapi aku tidak bisa menebak apa artinya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu? Kulirik Kadaj. Sejak tiba dia langsung menyibukkan diri bersama Yuyu. Bahkan menyapaku saja tidak. Aneh. Dia tidak sedang melupakanku karena mobil baru itu, kan? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku tahu Kadaj bukan orang seperti itu. Lalu ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang sedang Kau sembunyikan?

"_Ano_, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," ujarku akhirnya.

"Biar kuantar. Aku mau pergi." Yazoo-san segera membukakan pintu untukku. Kutatap kakakku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yazoo temanku juga," katanya.

Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Kadaj. Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Kadaj-kun..."

"Hm?" Dia menoleh padaku, akhirnya.

"Aku...akan menunggumu di rumah."

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan, aku tahu.

Di perjalanan, aku dan Yazoo-san hanya saling diam. Tapi baru saja aku mau bicara, dia tiba-tiba membelokkan mobilnya ke arah yang berlawanan dari rumahku.

"_Ano_, maaf, ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku."

"Aku tahu."

"Eh?"

"Yah, aku sudah tahu di mana rumahmu. Tapi, kita mampir sebentar ke kafe langgananku." Yazoo-san kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan bergaya Eropa. "Ayo!" ajaknya.

"Tidak!" jawabku tegas. Pria itu cuma tersenyum. Senyum yang aneh seperti tadi. "Apa... apa yang...sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?" suaraku terdengar bergetar. Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa bertanya begitu. Pria yang telihat gagah dan berwibawa dalam balutan jas hitam itu tetap tidak bersuara.

"Aku...melihat kalian di Shibuya, kemarin, di sebuah restauran Prancis. Kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu, kan? Aku... aku tidak akan membiarkan Kadaj ikut terlibat!"

Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Rupanya, memang Kau orangnya, Aki-chan."

"_Nan da to_?"

"Apa Kau tidak bertanya kenapa Aku bisa tahu di mana rumahmu?"

"Karena Kau teman Kakakku, kan?"

"Salah." Pria itu mematikan mesin mobilnya. "Karena Kadaj adalah adikku." Aneh, aku tidak terlalu kaget mendengarnya.

"Kadaj berubah. Karena itulah Aku diam-diam membuntutinya. Ternyata memang Kau yang menyebabkan Kadaj berubah."

"Apa maksudmu?" Dahiku berkerut. Apa orang ini seorang _brother complex?_

"Kau harus tahu, Sephi-sama tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membatah perintahnya."

"Sephi.. Sephiroth-sama?"

"Hm, yah. Dia juga tidak suka orang yang gagal. Luka di bahu kanan Kadaj adalah salah satu karya Sephi-sama." Pria itu berbalik menatapku, tajam. "Membunuh sudah menjadi bagian hidup kami. Karena itu, biarkan Kadaj kembali ke dalam kehidupannya."

Tidak. Tidak! Tidak boleh begitu. Kadaj tidak boleh membunuh lagi. Dia tidak boleh kembali ke dunia itu! Setiap kali ingat hal itu, Aku selalu dihantui bayang-bayang mengerikan. Aku selalui dihantui rasa takut. Bagaimana kalau suatu hari Kadaj pulang dengan tubuh berlumuran darah? Atau... bagaimana kalau dia tertangkap Polisi dan dihukum mati?

"Aku...aku..."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan hubungan kalian. Tapi dunia kalian terlalu berbeda. Kau juga jangan membahayakan nyawamu sendiri."

Tanpa bisa bicara apa-apa lagi, kubuka pintu mobil dengan kasar. Lalu aku lari. Berlari sejauh mungkin, walau aku tahu Yazoo-san tidak akan mengejarku. Berlari terus, terus dan terus sampai akhirnya kakiku sudah tidak sanggup melangkah lagi.

Aku terduduk di atas rumput, menangis. Padahal aku sudah tahu hal itu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Kadaj. Padahal aku sudah tahu hal seperti ini pasti terjadi. Tapi... tapi kenapa aku masih merasakan sakit yang amat sangat? Kenapa? KENAPA??!!

Salju turun lagi, membuat tubuhku yang berguncang-guncang kini menggigil kedinginan. _Kamisama_, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku boleh membiarkannya menghabisi nyawa orang lain? Apa aku boleh membiarkannya melumuri tangannya sendiri dengan darah kotor? Tidak, aku tidak mau! _Kamisama_...apa aku salah karena telah mencintai dia? Kalau begitu kenapa kau biarkan aku mencintai seorang pembunuh?! Tapi, seorang pembunuh juga manusia, bukan?

Rasanya otakku mau meledak! Aku seperti orang gila yang menangis sendirian di tengah hujan salju. ARGH!! Aku harus bagaimana?! Lagi-lagi aku tidak menemukan jawabannya. Yang kudengar hanya isak tangisku sendiri, dan jeritan hatiku yang terasa makin sakit..

.● ●.

Sudah jam delapan malam. Kadaj belum datang juga. Padahal kami sudah janji mau melihat _hanabi _bersama-sama di Shibuya. Aku jadi ingat kejadian tadi siang di bengkel. Saat kubilang akan menunggunya, apa yang ada di kepalanya? Apa waktu itu dia ingat janjinya?

"Oiy, dia belum datang ya? Bukankah kalian _apo_?" tanya Kakak yang sudah pulang dari tadi sore. Kami sedang berada di balkon lantas atas, di kamarku.

"Mungkin dia lupa," jawabku.

"Dia bukan orang seperti itu."

"_Ge_, sepertinya aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk melihat _hanabi_, ya?" ucapku sedih, ingat kejadian-kejadian dulu. Aku tidak pernah melihat kembang api secara langsung. Saat aku mendengar suaranya yang menggelegar aku langsung berlari ke luar rumah, tapi setelah aku mendongak ke atas langit sekian lama, kembang api itu tidak muncul lagi. Selalu begitu! Selalu ada kejadian-kejadian yang membuatku melewatkan pertunjukan kembang api. Seolah-olah kembang api itu memang membenciku dan tidak ingin aku melihatnya.

Mendengar ceritaku ini, Kadaj berjanji akan mengajakku ke Shibuya pada malam tahun baru, hari ini. Katanya di sana ada kembang api yang sangat besar. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang juga.

"Aku mau tidur." Ucapku putus asa.

"Ya sudah. Wajahmu pucat begitu, lebih baik tidur saja!" ujar Kakak sambil mengusap kepalaku. "_Oyasumi_," katanya sambil keluar dari kamarku. Tapi baru saja aku mau ganti baju, tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil di halaman.

"Pangeranmu datang, nih!" teriak Kakak dari bawah. Buru-buru kuambil tas dan sepatu, lalu turun ke bawah. "_Ge, itekimasu!"_

"Yo, _ki o tsukete_!"

Kadaj menyambutku dengan senyum seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sebuah mobil. Eh? Itu kan mobil yang kulihat di bengkel tadi siang. Tapi kenapa mobil? Apa masih ada kemungkinan Kadaj melaksanakan misi itu? Tapi bukaknkah sekarang akhirnya kami jadi pergi juga? Apa ini ini tidak cukup sebagai arti bahwa dia membatalkan misinya? Argh, aku jadi pusing sendiri!

"_Doushite_?" tanyanya.

"Eh? _Betsuni_.."

"Hm, kalau tidak enak badan, kita tidak usah pergi."

"Tidak!" jawabku tegas, membuat Kadaj kaget dan bingung. Kalau kami batal pergi, aku takut Kadaj akan pergi ke tempat itu. "Umm.. sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang," usulku. Kadaj cuma mengangguk setuju.

"_Ano... _Bahamut_ wa_?" Rasanya aneh melihatnya di belakang stir, bukan di belakang stang seperti biasanya.

"Sedang dalam modifikasi. Yah, Kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak suka memakai motor selain motorku sendiri."

"Hah?" tanyaku bingung. Dahiku berkerut tanda tak mengerti.

"Oh, sebenarnya..." Kadaj berusaha membuka laci _dahsboard_ yang ada di depanku dengan sudah payah, dan aku hanya menatapnya dengan bingung dan cemas. Aduh, dia kan sedang menyetir, kenapa tidak memintaku saja untuk membuka laci itu? Kalau dia menabrak sesuatu, bagaimana?! Diraihnya ssuatu dari dalam laci itu lalu diberikan padaku.

Amplop itu masih tertutup rapat dengan segel merah-hitam bergambar tiga garputala di bagian depannya. Kubalik amplop itu. Ada tulisan besar berbunyi "YAMAHA" di bagian atas dan nama Kadaj di bagian kanan bawahnya. Aku masih belum mengerti, entah karena aku bodoh atau memang surat ini yang tidak bisa dimengerti dengan cara "biasa".

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja!" pintanya tanpa menoleh padaku. Akhirnya kuturuti perintahnya. Kubuka amplom itu, kukeluarkan kertas di dalamnya kemudian kubaca. Intinya, surat itu adalah undangan untuk Kadaj agar bergabung dengan YAMAHA Racing Team untuk balapan nasional 2007 mendatang. Tunggu! Balap?

"Kau...mau ikut?"

"Entah, belum kupikirkan," jawabnya singkat. Yah, aku tahu sebabnya dia begitu. Dia sedang menunggu jawabanku, apakah aku akan mengijinkannya pergi atau tidak. Aku tahu dia memikirkan hal yang sama denganku, kejadian sekitar sembilan bulan yang lalu waktu Yuyu tiba-tiba meneleponku dan mengabarkan kalau Kakakku sedang dalam keadaan kritis di instalansi Gawat Darurat akibat kecelakaan motor. Dan itu akibat balapan.

Aku sendiri masih bingung, apakah akan membiarkannya pergi atau tidak. Tapi Bahamut sudah masuk bengkel, jelas sekali Kadaj ingin pergi balapan. Bukannya aku tidak suka melihatnya mengejar kecepatan. Aku menyukai sosok Kadaj di atas Bahamut-nya, tapi aku sungguh tidak ingin melihat tubuhnya bergulingan di aspal denga tubuh penuh luka. Akhirnya aku hanya diam, kemudian memasukkan surat itu ke tempatnya semula tanpa berbicara.

Sudah kuduga, Shibuya malam ini jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Kadaj memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat restauran Prancis tempat aku melihatnya kemarin. Ternyata restoran itu milik anak buahnya. Setelah itu kami jalan-jalan menjelajahi Shibuya dengan berjalan kaki, berdua saja. Terdengar lagu New World milik band favoritku, L'Arc~en~Ciel.

Setelah puas keluar masuk toko, membeli makanan dan minuman, menonton pertunjukkan jalanan dan yang lain-lainnya, Kadaj mengajakku ke sebuah gedung apartemen setinggi 20 lantai. Aku hanya diam dan mengikutinya. Aku yakin dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Aku percaya padanya.

"Kadaj-kun tidak tinggal di sini, kan? Memangnya boleh kita menyelinap begini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, apartemen ini milik salah satu orangku. Penjaganya juga salah satu anak buahku."

Pantas saja tadi penjaga gedung dengan ramah mempersilakan kami masuk dan memberikan sebuah kunci. Kami masuk ke dalam lift. Kadaj menekan tombol "20", lalu lift meluncur ke atas dengan cepat.

"Kadaj-kun punya banyak kenalan, ya?"

"Ya, tapi orang-orang yang berhubungan denganku semuanya memiliki satu alasan yaitu uang."

"Tidak semua!" protesku. Kadaj tertawa kecil melihat wajahku merengut.

"Aku tahu. Sekarang, di sekitarku ada orang-orang baik dan tulus," katanya mantap. Aku tersenyum. Rasanya seperti mimpi, berjalan berdua dengannya, bersama-sama melihat _hanabi taikai. _Sejenak aku melupakan bahwa dia sebenarnya seorang senjata hidup yang mampu membunuh siapa saja tanpa rasa bersalah. Tidak, Kadaj yang sekarang ada di sampingku bukanlah Kadaj yang seperti itu.

Lift berhenti. Kami keluar, kemudian menaiki tangga menuju atap gedung. Di sini agak gelap. Kadaj berjalan di depanku dan menggenggam tanganku erat-erat.

"Kau takut?" tanyanya.

Seakan dia bisa melihatku, aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Mana mungkin aku takut. Aku kan cewek kuat dan pemberani!" Langsung kudengar suara tawa tertahan miliknya.

Dengan kunci yang diberikan penjaga gedung, pintu atap pun terbuka. Langit terlihat cerah. Lampu-lampu berkedip seperti bintang yang berjatuhan dari langit.

"_Kireii na_..."

"_Sou_. Hanabinya akan lebih indah dilihat dari sini."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menonton pertunjukan hanabi secara langsung. Juga pertama kalinya aku melewatkan malam tahun tahun baru di luar rumah."

Angin di sini kencang, membuat rambut panjangku tersapu. Tahun baru tinggal 10 menit lagi. Kami pun sma-sam diam, menunggu. Sesekali kulirik wajah orang di sampingku. Hah, sampai sekarang pun aku masih sering tidak bisa menebak arti ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi... sepertinya aku tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini. Beberapa kali Kadaj melihat arlojinya.

"Kadaj-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Pergilah!"

Dia malah menatapku, bingung.

"Ada misi penting, kan? Pergilah!" kupaksa agar suaraku terdengar lembut dan bijak.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu siapa Kadaj-kun sebenarnya. Saat hatiku berkata bahwa aku menyukaimu, saat itu pula aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menerimamu apa adanya, menerima kenyataan sepahit apapun, keadaan sesulit apapun. Karena aku menyukaimu, bukan berarti aku berhak mengikatmu, bukan? Pergilah, Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok!"

Dia hanya tertegun. Dari bibir manisnya hanya terucap, "_Arigatou_." Tapi aku tahu matanya berkata lebih banyak dari itu.

Akhirnya kami turun lagi ke lantai dasar dalam kebisuan, tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Padahal di belakang kami terdengar letusan kembang api yang sangat besar, juga teriakan histeris orang-orang yang menyambut tahun baru dengan gembira. Aku hanya bisa melihat kilatan-kilatan cahaya berwarna-warni di udara.

"Kadaj-kun, hati-hati!"

"Aku tahu."

"Kadaj-kun..."

"Aku tahu. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan membunuhnya." Setelah bicara begitu, dia pergi mengambil mobilnya di restauran. Aku yang menyuruhnya. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sedih. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit lagi. Sakit sekali! Dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dan kemudian menghilang di tengah keramaian. Kamisama, maafkan keputusanku ini. Maafkan aku.

Lagi-lagi aku haya bisa menangis, tersedu-sedu sambil berjongkok memeluk lututku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangis-dan menangis. _Aki wa baka_! Tangisanku pun tertelan oleh hiruk pikuk pesta.

.● ●.

Kubuka pintu depan rumahku dengan hati-hati agar Kakak tidak terbangun. Untung saja aku membawa kunci duplikat, jadi aku tidak perlu mendobrak pintu rumahku sendiri seperti maling.

Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sofa. Spontan tanganku meraba-raba dinding, mencari saklar. Saat lampu menyala, kulihat seorang cowok dengan baju berantakan tidur di sofa. Dan itu adalah kakakku! Di sekitarnya berserakan kawat-kawat bekas kembang api. Dasar, bukannya kencan dengan seorang gadis atau menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya, Kakak malah asyik sendirian di rumah.

Masih ada sisa kembang api di kotaknya. Kuambil dan kubawa ke kamar. Setelah itu aku kembali ke bawah sambil membawa selimut untuk Kakak. Huh, kalau tidur seperti itu kan bisa masuk angin. Kalau sudah sakit, aku juga yang repot!

Sejenak kutatap pintu rumahku yang sudah kututup rapat, berharap ada sosok seorang pria yang berdiri di luar sana dan mengetuknya. Sosok yang kuinginkan hadir saat ini, Kadaj. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Segera kuseret kakiku menuju kamar. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur!

Sudah jam empat pagi. Aku masih terjaga. Akhirnya kuputuskan menghabiskan waktuku dengan duduk di balkon sambil menatap kerlap-kerlip lampu di pusat kota dari kejauhan. Di halaman, salju menutupi rumput dan bunga-buangn yang kutanam.

"Masih belum tidur?" Sebuah suara membuatku benar-benar kaget. Saat aku menoleh, mataku menangkap sebentuk wajah yang sangat tidak asing di ambang pintu kamarku.

"Kadaj-kun? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Menurutmu?" Dia malah balik bertanya. Ah, iya juga. Orang terlatih sepertinya pasti bisa masuk dengan mudah. Cowok jangkung itu berjalan ke arahku, kemudian berdiri di hadapanku. Punggungnya disandarkan pada ambang pintu balkon.

"Gomen," ucapnya.

"Hm. Tidak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba pandangan Kadaj beralih pada sebuah kotak karton sepanjang kira-kira empat puluh centimenter di atas tempat tidurku. Diambilnya kotak berisi tiga batang kembang api itu.

"Kau suka main kembang api seperti ini?"

"Ya, dulu waktu aku dan Kakak masih kecil. Dan orang tua kami masih hidup." Kulihat dia membuka kotak itu.

"Ng... Kadaj-kun, misinya..."

"Sudah selesai. Orang itu sudah mati." Jawabnya datar.

"Apa?"

"Bukan aku yang membunuhnya." Kadaj pindah ke tempat dudukku sehingga kini kami duduk bersebelahan.

"Sasaranku kali ini seorang _hacker_ yang sempat mencuri beberapa data rahasia perusahaan. Setelah diselidiki, kami mendapat informasi kalau dia akan menjual data itu malam ini?"

"Menjualnya? Pada siapa?"

"Entah. Yang pasti, dugaan terkuat kami adalah bahwa dia dibawah kendali seseorang."

"Seseorang?"

"Ya. Aku yakin orang itu juga yang menyuruh seorang _sniper_ membunuh _hacker _itu. Sekarang Yazoo sedang menyelidiki siapa penembak jitu itu. Kami juga mencari tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini."

"Ya..Yazoo?" suaraku agak bergetar menyebut nama itu.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya, kan? Dia itu sebenarnya... kakakku."

Apa kukatakan saja pembicaraan kami waktu itu? Pembicaraan tentang permintaan tidak langsung Yazoo-san, pembicaraan tentang kehidupan mereka.

Mataku menatap bahu kanan Kadaj. Aku merasa bahwa betapa aku tidak mengenalnya. Sangat sedikit yang aku tahu tentangnya. Kadaj-kun, apakah luka itu sakit? Apakah kau mau membagi rasa sakitmu denganku? Ucapan seperti itu tertahan ditenggorokanku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku hanya bisa membiarkannya percaya padaku perlahan-lahan. Membiarkannya mengalir mengikuti waktu yang terus berputar.

"_Ne_, _doushite_?"

"Ah? _Iie, betsuni_. Kadaj-kun, kalau _sniper _itu tidak ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Dia terdiam. Matanya matap ke bawah, menekuri lantai yang tidak akan pernah memberikan jawaban untuknya.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tentu saja aku percaya! Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau percaya padaku. Sekarang kita lupakan saja masalah itu."

"Benar. Eh, Kadaj-kun pernah dengar kisah gadis penjual korek api?"

"Tidak pernah."

"Dulu, ada seorang gadis kecil penjual korek api. Korek api yang dijualnya berbentuk batangan-batangan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Dia berjalan di tengah salju lebat, mengetuk setiap pintu untuk mendapatkan sedikit uang. Tapi tidak yang membeli korek apinya. Akhirnya, karena kedinginan dan kelaparan, dia menyalakan korek apinya. Saat apinya menyala, di sekitarnya ada banyak sekali makanan. Tapi begitu apinya mati, makanan itu hilang. Gadis cilik itu pun menyalakan korek apinya lagi, lalu dia memakan makanan itu. Terus begitu sampai korek apinya habis. Pada saat dia menyalakan korek apinya yang terakhir, dia melihat neneknya datang, tersenyum dan memeluknya dengan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Keesokan harinya, Gadis kecil itu ditemukan sudah meninggal dengan wajah bahagia."

"Cerita yang bagus. _Saa_, kita main ini saja!"

"Boleh!" Kataku sambil mengangguk

Kadaj mengeluarkan korek api dari sakunya. Dia tidak merokok, tapi ada saatnya korek api itu berguna untuknya. Dia mulai membakar dua kembang api. Lalu kembang api kecil itu menyala, terang sekali!

"_Sugoi ne_...!!" jeritku kegirangan. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain kembang api seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali, sejak Kakak pindah ke Taiwan dan aku tinggal di Indonesia. Kemudian orang tua kami meninggal.

"Ng... Kadaj-kun."

"Ehm?"

"Kalau kembang api ini sama dengan korek api, dalam cahaya kembang apimu... apa yang kau lihat?"

Dia terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata,"Tidak ada. Kalau kau, apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku melihat _Ba ba_ dan _Ma ma_. Mereka tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepadaku. Aku juga melihatmu."

"Aku?"

"_Un_! Aku melihatmu."

"Apa aku juga tersenyum?"

"_Hai_. Kadaj-kun terlihat bahagia."

"_Hontou ni_?"

Aku mengangguk. Sungguh, aku benar-benar ingin kau bahagia, Kadaj-kun!

.● ●.

**31 Desember 2007**

Sudah satu tahun berlalu. Tapi kotak kembang api itu masih kusimpan dengan baik. Begitu juga dengan kenangannya. Sayang, kenangan itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi. Cowok berambut perak itu tidak akan ada di sini lagi, menemaniku seperti tahun lalu. Dia sudah pergi, dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

Kukeluarkan kembang api terakhir, lalu kunyalakan. Cahayanya masih indah dan menyilaukan seperti dulu. Eh? Samar-samar aku melihat seseorang di bawah, di halaman.

Kadaj? Kadaj-kun, _na no_? Tidak salah lagi! Kadaj-kun ditemani Bahamut, motor kesayangannya, menungguku di bawah. Dia tersenyum.

"Kadaj-kun! Akhirnya kau datang! Kadaj-kun.." Aku melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dia masih saja tersenyum. Senyuman yang sama yang kukenal. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes begitu saja. _Kamisama_, aku benar-benar merindukannya! Tiba-tiba Kadaj berbalik, lalu menaiki motornya.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kadaj-kun..."

Kembang api pun habis terbakar. Cahayanya padam, menyisakan kegelapan yang pekat. Sosok itu pun menghilang. Dan aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa menangis. _Kamisama_... aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi. Sekali lagi saja!

Ah, iya! Kembang api! Kalau kunyalakan kembang api, Kadaj-kun pasti muncul lagi. Benar, pasti begitu! Kubuka kotak panjang itu, walau sebenarnya aku tahu isinya sudah habis. Tapi aku tidak terima! Kurobek kotak karton itu, dan ternyata memang kosong. Apapun yang kulakukan kotak itu tetap kosong!

Akhirnya kunyalakan korek apiku. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Kunyalakan lagi, lagi dan lagi. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak ada di manapun di rumah ini. Tetap saja dia tidak muncul! Rasanya kecewa, marah, sedih, semuanya bercampur dan membuat dadaku sesak.

"Argh!! Kenapa?" Aku menjerit kesal. "_Doushite, Kamisama_? _Doushite da yo? DOUSHITE_??!!

"Oy, Cewek cengeng! Kau sedang apa di situ? Kenapa menjerit-jerit seperti itu?" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Kakak dari bawah balkon. Buru-buru kuseka air mataku. Bisa gawat kalau Kakak tahu aku menangis.

"_Ne,_ Aki-chan, _daijoubu desu ka_?" Itu suara Yuyu.

"_Hai, daijoubu_." Saat aku melongok ke bawah, Kakak dan Yuyu sedang menaruh sesuatu di tanah.

"Hey, _wo mei-mei_. Lihat ini!" Kakak tiba-tiba berjongkok membelakangiku. Entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Siiiinggg...DUARRR!!!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu meledak di udara, menghasilkan kilatan cahaya berwarna-warni. Seperti bungan yang bermekaran di langit. Terus bermunculan, silih berganti. _Kireii na..._

"Aki-chan, _hanabi_-nya bagus tidak!"

"Ya! Bagus sekali!"

"Kau suka?"

"_Unn_! Suka sekali!"

"_Shinnen omedetou_!"

Di bawah, Kakak dan Yuyu mulai ribut meniup terompet, membuat rumah ini jadi ramai. Untung saja tetangga terdekatku masih seratus meter dari sini.

"_Hai, shinnen omedetou_!"

Kudongakkan kepalaku ke langit, menatap kembang api besar yang masih terus meledak-ledak. Memang tidak sebesar yang di shibuya, tapi terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"_Shinnen omedetou_, Kadaj-kun."

_OWARI_

Buitenzorg, 20 Januari 2008

Kadaoga Aki

Author's note:

Akhirnya selesai juga diriku menulis dan mengetik fanfic ini. Sebenarnya ini bagian kedua, tapi malah selesai lebih dulu dari bagian pertamanya. Aneh!

Untuk yang anti romance, _hontouni gomen nasai_, Aki juga tidak mengerti ada apa dengan diriku ini, entah kesambet apaan sampe2 bikin fanfic romance dan kata-katanya yang,... eh... begitulah. Heheheheh...

Ada hal-hal yang mau aku jelaskan sedikit, nih :

Kadaj punya luka di bahu kanannya, itu juga CUMA KARANGANKU, coz aku sendiri belum pernah liat dia buka baju (^-^;)

Nama motor Kadaj diambil dari nama monster yang di-_summon_ di FF AC. Tadinya kukasih nama Souba, tapi diganti jadi Bahamut aja, rasanya lebih cocok sebagai piaraanya. Huehehehehe...

apo : istilah yang berarti janjian buat nge-date

Ba ba (bc: Pa pa)= ayah

Ma ma= ibu

wo mei-mei= adik perempuanku

Aki mo cerita dikit. Ide cerita ini datang dari ketidakberuntunganku sendiri tentang hanabi. Jadi, cerita tentang betapa sentimentilnya hanabi padaku, ITU BENAR! Aki sangat berharap bisa melihat hanabi taikai bersama orang yang kusayangi. Atau ketika aku sendirian, ada orang2 sebaik Kakakku dan Yuyu yang dengan baiknya menghiburku dan membawakan hanabi itu padaku (Haaahhh... sayang mereka itu tidak ada. Argh! Aki pengen punya kakak cowok!)

Jangan lupa komentarnya yah!!! Arigatou...


End file.
